


Когда мы вместе

by Mari_Anna



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До встречи с Йо у Анны не было ничего, кроме боли и одиночества. После...после у неё появилась надежда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда мы вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012

У Анны никогда не было друзей. И, хотя она не помнила себя маленькой, она видела воспоминания родителей. Так ярко, как будто это она сидит в песочнице и наблюдает за своей дочкой, которая отшатывается от детей и заходится в истерическом плаче каждый раз, когда к ней прикасаются. Анна знает, что сначала родители чувствовали недоумение, потом беспокойство, а затем всё нарастающий страх.  
  
Анна вообще очень рано поняла, что такое страх. А ещё ненависть и боль. Эти чувства окружали её всю сознательную жизнь, хотя изредка она улавливала мелькающие у других людей любовь и радость, но совершенно не понимала их. То, что она понимала, – это боль: физическая, когда пальцы растирают кожу в кровь в попытке дотянуться и убрать что-то невидимое, но ощутимо тянущее бесконечным напряжением внутри; и душевная, когда едешь с родителями на отдых в незнакомое место и боишься шевельнуться лишний раз, потому что можешь рассыпаться на острые осколки от понимания, что домой двое твоих самых родных людей собираются вернуться без тебя. Слышишь, о чём они думают, и сводит пальцы от желания заткнуть уши. Сдерживает только знание, что это не поможет, ничто не поможет. И стараешься не выть в голос, ведь точно знаешь: будет только хуже – ещё больше страха, и раздражения, и ненависти, а в итоге – ещё больше боли. И ночью в лесном домике, куда привезли её родители, Анна делает вид, что спит, когда они быстро и тихо собираются и уходят прочь. Она ещё долго лежит, скрючившись, не смея закрыть глаза, и пытается дышать сквозь комок в горле.  
  
В ту ночь впервые появилось _оно_. Анне вдруг резко стало холодно, а напряжение, сковывающее её, отступило: ему на смену пришли усталость и безразличие. Она ничего не чувствовала, глядя в окно, в котором в приглушенном лунном свете вырисовывался чудовищный силуэт. Анна не хотела знать, что этот монстр делал, в ту ночь она бессмысленно смотрела в потолок, на растрескавшиеся брёвна и ни о чём больше не думала. Её сознание не реагировало на окружающий мир, поэтому она не слышала ни истерического крика, ни грохота поваленных деревьев, ни резко оборвавшегося противного визга. Но до неё долетела мысль, одна-единственная – последняя. _Будь ты проклята._  
  
Анна говорит себе, что так легче. Так лучше, и, может, у неё наконец перестанут ныть виски и уйдёт эта тяжесть из мыслей. Так спокойнее. И первое время, проведённое в лесу, в том самом домике, Анна действительно в это верит. Верит, что в тишине природы она наконец-то успокоится, отгородится от всего плохого и сможет жить. Но в голове у неё постоянно крутится и крутится, как заевшая пластинка, только одна мысль. _Будь ты проклята._  
  
И она, как будто в ступоре, автоматически достаёт воду из колодца неподалёку, автоматически определяет, съедобны ли ягоды, автоматически раздевается и ложится в постель, но не может спать. Сон обходит её стороной, и она до утра смотрит в потолок и каждую ночь мысленно возвращается в прошлое. И Анна вновь оказывается в своём персональном кошмаре.  
  
Она не знает, сколько так прожила, но уверена, что прошла вечность и ещё немного, когда наконец постоянная рутина её дней прервалась.  
Анна стоит на крыльце и пытается смотреть в пустоту, как привыкла, но маленькая фигурка напротив занимает, кажется, всё пространство до самого неба. Она знает, что глаза этой старухи не видят, но чувствует себя так, будто её просвечивают насквозь, перебирают мысли и факты, желания и поступки. Анна хочет сказать этой бабушке отвернуться, уйти – и вообще это не ваше дело! – но голосовые связки не слушаются, и она сгибается пополам от раздирающего горло кашля. Только тогда она понимает, что почти забыла, как говорить. Она знает, зачем люди произносят слова – ведь окружающие так ограничены: чтобы понять друг друга, им приходится прибегать к речи. Но Анне физически плохо от необходимости говорить, и сознание милосердно покидает её.  
  
Анна приходит в себя в тепле. Это первое, что она ощущает и удивляется. Ей приятно, а она уже думала, что никогда ничего не сможет почувствовать. Потом Анна осознаёт блаженную тишину в голове и одновременно с этим чувствует незнакомый запах.  
– Это специальные свечи, они помогут тебе, пока ты не научишься контролировать свою силу, – голос, сильный и добрый, но хрипловатый и строгий, отвечает на её незаданный вопрос.  
Анна открывает глаза и сразу же наталкивается взглядом на уже знакомую старушку: та сидит на коленях рядом с ней и держит её руку. Анна до этого момента не осознавала, что тепло, которое она чувствовала, расходится по всему телу именно от этой маленькой сморщенной, но сильной руки. И она замирает от прежде незнакомого ощущения. Прикосновение. Оказывается, оно может быть не только болезненным и неприятным, но и таким: уверенным, располагающим, приятным. Анна наслаждается своим открытием долгое время и, кажется, засыпает, потому что следующее, что она помнит, – она уже одна в комнате. Одиноко. Анну тянет к людям, как к наркотику. Это её дурная привычка – быть рядом, и наказание – всегда на расстоянии. Но в тот момент, когда она лежит, глядя на догорающую свечу, ей становится легко и появляется какое-то предчувствие.  
  
Только спустя несколько лет Анна понимает, что это была надежда. На нормальную жизнь без постоянного страха и всепоглощающего чувства вины и одиночества.  
  
***  
Волосы лезут в глаза, но Анна не убирает их. Нет ни сил, ни желания. Вся сосредоточенность уходит на то, чтобы слышать как можно меньше, видеть как можно меньше и ничего не понимать. Но он выскакивает на дорогу, как черт из табакерки, и снова пространства вокруг становится слишком мало, и мир сужается до одного него. И хотя Анна его ни разу не видела, она узнаёт его мгновенно и уже ненавидит этого Йо Асакуру всем сердцем.  
Это не страшно. Он уедет, он уйдёт из её жизни, как все остальные. Анна просто немного его подтолкнет к принятию правильного решения… Ведь она правда его ненавидит.  
  
Но всё идёт не так, как обычно, она привыкла к другой реакции окружающих, и этот мальчишка совершенно не вписывается в её представление о мире. С ним Анна может быть ближе, чем с остальными. Сидеть рядом, разговаривать – всего несколько неловких фраз, но это всё равно намного больше и ближе, чем она обычно подпускает к себе людей. Анна и так смущена, а ещё его мысли. В которых она видит себя в необычном свете. Анна признаётся себе, что ей нравится та девушка, которую в ней видит Йо. Она знает, что это неправда, и от этого становится неожиданно горько. Но он оказывается намного сильнее, чем она думала вначале. Сильнее, решительней и настойчивей. Она окунается в него как в стремительный поток и выходит очищенной и посвежевшей. Словно прошлая жизнь сошла с неё грязными лоскутами, и под ними оказалась девушка, похожая на прежнюю, но бесконечно счастливее.  
  
Эта девушка смотрит в спокойные, светящиеся силой шоколадные глаза, и впервые она готова расслабиться и довериться.  
  
В сердце её надежда сменяется уверенностью.


End file.
